365 Days of a Year
by KittyMay
Summary: - COMPLETE - AU - Yes. She was positive, Kagome Taisho could not live without InuYasha Taisho and InuYasha Taisho would die without Kagome Taisho.
1. I Will Love You Monday

**Summary**: OneShot ~ Yes. She was positive, Kagome Taisho couldn't live without InuYasha Taisho and InuYasha Taisho could die without Kagome Taisho.

**Based on a song: **_I will love you Monday_ by _Aura Dione_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha and the song I will love you Monday.

**365 DAYS OF A YEAR**

_I will love you __**MONDAY**_

Looking at his handsome face as he slept she couldn't help but smile. Yes, they had their ups and downs, which family didn't? She always knew their relationship wasn't perfect. He was stubborn, arrogant and egoistic and everyone asked her why she married him, how she could love someone like him and each time they asked her that, she smiled, hummed "dum dum dee dudedum da dum dum dee dudedum da dum dum de de dudedum ah," and simply walked away. Why? Because she didn't know the answers to those questions, all she knew was that she couldn't breathe, sleep or eat without him and she was sure he couldn't without her. Yes. She was positive, Kagome Taisho couldn't live without InuYasha Taisho and InuYasha Taisho could die without Kagome Taisho.

"Why are you smiling?" asked a rough voice, which caused Kagome's lips to curl in to an even bigger smile. "Thinking of you makes me smile," she explained and leaned down to give him a kiss. His hands moved swiftly around her naked body and pulled her even closer to him. Their lips met in a sweet chased kissed and a happy anniversary was murmured between the kiss which was soon followed by a more passionate kiss. Breaking away from the kiss Kagome looked at her and smiled weakly "again?" Rolling on top of her InuYasha started kissed her neck, making his way up to her ear, "I still have two hours before I need to get ready for work... so why not spend those two hours in bed with my sexy wife?" Agreeing she closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you," before their bodys and souls became one.

_And you will hurt me __**TUESDAY **_

All it took was a simple call from her best friend Sango and she was devastated. She had her suspicions that her husband was having an affair, but she denied it. And now her best friend called her to inform her that she saw HER husband and a woman that was NOT HER having lunch, holding hands AND kissing.

It hurt. Her heart was broken. Checking out her self in the rear-view mirror she dried of her tears with a Kleenex and took deep calming breaths. She couldn't allow her daughter to see her all teary eyed. Exiting the car she went towards the day-care center to pick up her 5-year-old daughter Aya.

_ I will kill you __**THURSDAY **_

How dare he come in to her house after that stunned he pulled yesterday, "GET OUT!" screamed Kagome and pushed him away from the door so she could close it, but no such luck. Even though His right hand was in plaster he was still strong and had quick reflex. "Let me in Kagome, so we can talk," he pleaded, but his plead was unheard. "NO! You're disgusting! If you take one step inside I swear I'll kill you!" He was getting irritated and he really wanted to talk to her. Pushing the door open with his entire might he almost made it inside. "Then go ahead Kagome, fucking kill me. You would be giving me a damn favor. You know that I can't live without you or Aya," by now he was inside and looking at his wife who was standing in the hallway with a knife in her hand.

_If you don't stop me __**WEDNESDAY **_

She couldn't believe it. She caught him read handed and he still denied it. She saw his dick enter his secretary's vagina and he still pleaded innocence. Running to the underground garage where she parked her car she couldn't help but notice her husband's brand new car.

Getting in to her car she could hear him shouting to wait. He wanted her to wait? Well, she would show him how se was not planning on waiting. She decided to hit him where it hurt him the must. Getting her gear stick in to reverse she went and hit his car with the back of her car. Looking at him she saw his pale face and smiled.

In a flash he was there looking at the cars smashed rear, touching it with his right hand. Feeling satisfied Kagome decided to go home, but she forgot to change her gear stick in to drive, so she smashed in to his car again, along with his right hand.

_ Forgive you on a __**FRIDAY **_

"So, how is your hand?" She finally asked him. Lifting it up and examining it as if he was a doctor he shrugged, "it has seen better days, but other than that it is fine." Chewing on her lower lip she lowered her head and looked at her lap, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to break it." He smiled; she looked so innocent when she was chewing on her lower lip. His healthy left hand went to her chin and lifted it up, so that her eyes were looking at his "I forgive you," he whispered, "and I probably deserve it."

Smiling a sad smile she nodded and kissed him. 'I forgive you too,' she though as they kissed.

_ Reunion on a __**SATURDAY **_

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Aya! Happy Birthday to you!" Everybody sang as the little girl took a deep breath and blew out the six candles that were on her Hello Kitty shaped cake. Every one clapped and the little girl smiled brightly before looking at her parents happily. She was glad that they weren't fighting anymore. It was the best birthday gift ever; well right next to the little white puppy she received as a gift from them. Picking up the little puppy she called for her mommy and daddy and demanded that they all take a picture.

_ Forgotten all on __**SUNDAY **_

"InuYasha, I'm pregnant." She stated and watched as her husband's eyes lit up with happiness. He was happy? Sure she was happy, although with all the troubles their relationship was having she could be a little skeptical and wondered how a child would help them. It would only get hurt in the process if they broke up, but who was she kidding? They would never break up. She was sure. If they did it, it would be the death of them both. Maybe just maybe this baby will be their savior and their family could be happy again. Smiling she nodded and allowed her husband to touch her belly.

The two shared a sweet kiss, before InuYasha asked her a billion questions regarding her pregnancy.

_ So I can love you __**MONDAY**__?  
_

Slowly opening her eyes she took a peek at her big abdomen. She was eight months pregnant now; in only one month they would have a new family member. Pulling the covers off carefully, not to disturb her husband, she tried to get out of the bed. But two strong hands prevented her from doing that. "Where are you going? It is still dark outside," he asked as he pulled her closer to his body. "I really need to pee, the baby is pressing on my bladder," she explained and gave him a kiss on his palm. Releasing his hold on her he nodded with his eyes still closed, "ok, I'll let you go this time but make sure to hurry up and come back to me." She giggled and quickly made her way to the bathroom and back to bed.

_ 365 __**DAYS**__ and __**NIGHTS **_

Early in the morning the bedroom door cracked open and in tiptoed a little girl with a teddy bear in her arms. She went to the bed and kneeled before her father "Daddy, daddy," she whispered. Her father slowly opened his eyes, "What is it Aya?" The little girl chewed on her lower lip, just like her mother, before answering the question, "I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you and mommy?" Giving her a nod and a smile, InuYasha pulled the covers off, so that Aya could get in. Making her way between her parents she fell asleep and so did her father. It was then when they were both asleep that the mother opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of her family. Kissing her daughters hair and connecting her hand with her husband she joined them in their dreams.

_ 365 __**TRIES**__ to __**MAKE**__ it __**RIGHT **_

She always knew their relationship wasn't perfect. He was stubborn, arrogant and egoistic and everyone asked her why she married him and how could she love someone like him and each time they asked her that, she smiled and told them the simple answer "he is my family, he loves me and I love him and the kids love us." Yes, their 7 year old daughter Aya loved them and so did their 9 months old son Ikotu. Even though Ikotu didn't really understand what love was, you could see that every time he saw their parents together he smiled, showing of his little teeth. Those two kids were a big part to make things right and try harder, but the most important thing was the fact that Kagome Taisho couldn't live without InuYasha Taisho and InuYasha Taisho could die without Kagome Taisho.

**THE END**


	2. Monday Morning

**Summary**: Sequel ~ We were fine for two years, but then she called and my life was in danger so I decided to leave.

**Loosely based on a song: **Monday Morning by Melanie Fiona

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha and the song Monday Morning

**MONDAY MORNING**

_My darling baby, this is a warning._

We were fine for two years. Until that witch came back in to our lives. I wasn't sure what to do; all I knew was that I had to get away. So, I decided to take the kids and move back to my hometown, 400km away from this sin city. I called my mom, she told me not to worry that she will arrange everything. You came home, I awaited you and you asked me where the kids are. I explained that my mother took them home. You were mad. I let you scream at me and when you finally calmed down I took a sip from my red wine and took one last smoke from the cigarette I was smoking. Bad habit, I know. Standing up I looked you in the eye, "I'm leaving on Monday morning." With that I left to pack my things. It wasn't long till you showed up in our bedroom, "are you crazy? You can't just pack your things and leave!" Not stopping my packing I answered, "I can and I will. You can come with me if you wish. I have two tickets. The plain leaves at 8.15. I'll save you a seat," with that I zipped my bag. I just needed to get away and I needed to get away now, before I did something to myself. It was hard leaving you behind, my heart was bleeding but I had to. I only hoped that you were leaving with me.

_Said that I'm leaving, on Monday morning._

It was right after Ikotu's first birthday that I got a phone call from that woman. Even though you assured me that you haven't heard from her since that day and that you have no fucking idea why she called I couldn't believe you. My heart was bleeding too much to believe your words. That night I almost killed myself. I'm glad I didn't succeed and that's when I decided to leave. I needed to stay alive for our kids.

_You'll get no answer, no use in calling me._

Ringing the bell I was greeted by my best friend Sango. My bags fell on the floor as I crashed in to her, hugging her for my dear life. I let the tears fall. I cried. I was shaking. I broke down.

_Cause I'm leaving on Monday morning._

Monday morning came quicker than I expected. I quickly found my seat and sat down. I looked to my right, to the seat that was reserved for you. I was nervous. I wasn't quit prepared to leave on my own, I guess, deep down inside I hoped that you were leaving with me. The speakers turned on and the captain informed us that the plane was going to be taking of any second now. I sighed, my eyes started to get glassy and soon tears were pouring down my face. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, as the plane started moving. I didn't notice you until you started talking, "sorry I'm late. The traffic was a mess." I looked at you and started crying even harder. You took my hand and kissed it before whispering comforting words in my ear, "hey there. I'm never leaving you and you sure as hell aren't leaving without me. We are a family. I love you. I love you Kagome" I smiled and nodded, "I love you too InuYasha." For the first time since Ikotu was born I was happy, we finally made a movie forward. You held my hand as the plain took off towards our new life. This was it. I knew this was the beginning of the end. This was a start of our happy ending.

**The End**

**A/N:** Just little something that came in to my head. I know that this was supposed to a one-shot but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Special thanks to Moonstone212, PrincessTimiah, kaitlynpope77 and PB for reviewing, I really appreciate it!


End file.
